


happy birthday laurel

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Birthdays, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, It’s just soft y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: It’s Laurel’s birthday and she doesn’t wanna celebrate, until Dinah brings it up and she does.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	happy birthday laurel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry if this sucks because it might. I wrote this while on my period (sorry if it’s tmi) and I feel like I’m dying!!! Anyways if you do happen to like this, please let me know! As always, thanks for reading! I appreciate you!
> 
> Also I know it’s late for Laurel’s birthday, but that’s what it was for so 🤷🏻♀️

Laurel wanted this day to already be over with. She’s never liked her birthday since her father passed and she certainly doesn’t like celebrating it now.

Laurel smelt the familiar smell of pancakes cooking and knew it only meant one thing. She looked up to confirm what she knew, that being Dinah Drake cooking pancakes.

Laurel got up quietly, not wanting to disturb Dinah as she made her way to the bathroom. Once she got done in there doing her business, she quickly made her way to the kitchen, feeling breathless at the sight of her roommate.

Dinah noticed her presence and smiled at her, the smile she only seemed to have for her, “Hey you. I made pancakes.”

Laurel felt her heart grow warmer and smiled back at her roommate, “Thanks D.”

Dinah nodded before turning her attention back to the remaining pancakes she was cooking. Laurel decided to grab a cup of coffee, wanting to wait for Dinah before she ate. It also gave her time to just admire her roommate in all her beauty. God she’s got it bad.

Once Dinah was done cooking and they finally sat down to eat, Laurel realized that these were blueberry pancakes. Which was odd considering Dinah only did those on special occasions because she knew they were Laurel’s favorite, “Blueberry pancakes? What for?”

A smile formed on Dinah’s face as she sat her fork down, “I wasn’t going to bring it up, but I know today is your birthday.”

“Oh.”

“Oh what?”

Laurel was shocked that Dinah knew or even cared that it was her birthday, considering that Laurel never spoke of it, “How did you know that?”

“I did read up on your file.”

Laurel nodded. That sounds about right. Perhaps she was just doing this out of sympathy or something, “Well thank you D, but don’t worry about it. I don’t celebrate it much anyways.”

Dinah understood. Of course she did because Laurel practically told her everything and Dinah knows things were hard on her due to her father’s death. But Dinah felt that Laurel deserved to have a good birthday again, “I know you don’t. But I was thinking maybe you’d like to celebrate with me?”

Laurel considered it. She never had anyone care this much and the look Dinah was giving her was hard for Laurel to resist. Laurel gave her a soft smile, “Okay.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really dork.” Laurel laughed as she playfully pushed Dinah’s shoulder, “We can celebrate together.”

The way Dinah’s eyes lit up at that was worth it for Laurel. Dinah picked up her fork before saying, “Well in that case, Happy Birthday Laurel.”

Laurel raised her coffee cup at that, not sure what to reply with that. All she knew is she had an interesting day ahead of her.

————————————————————————

The day went surprisingly great. After breakfast, Dinah took Laurel out to go do some fun activities Laurel hadn’t done since she was younger. Dinah then took her to her favorite restaurant for lunch, stopping at a little flower shop to buy Laurel some of her favorite flowers. After that they went back to the apartment to see that Dinah had planned a surprise party.

The party was fantastic. She got to see Mia and all the others, got to open presents, and just genuinely enjoy her birthday for once. Her favorite present was without a doubt the necklace Dinah had bought for her that she was still wearing.

She also couldn’t help but love the way that Dinah ended up dancing with her. The closeness was still fresh in her mind.

Now the party ended and it was just them two on the couch, watching a show that Laurel adored.

“Hey D?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for today. That was the best birthday I’ve had in awhile.”

Dinah smiled before responding, “Of course. You mean a lot to me.”

Laurel’s heart fluttered at that and she had to hold back tears from falling. Dinah brought her hand to Laurel’s and held onto it as they watched the show.

Laurel tried watching the show, but she couldn’t help but notice that Dinah kept on stealing glances at her. Dinah eventually just started staring at her. Laurel turned her head, curious about what was on her roommate’s mind. “You okay there, D?”

Dinah sucked in a deep breath, “I’m good.”

“So what’s with the staring?”

“You’re just so......-“

“Awesome? Cool? Badass?”

“Well yes, but it’s not just that.”

Laurel tilted her head, clearly confused now, “What is it then?”

“You’re so beautiful.”

Oh.

“Sorry I don’t know if that’s weird, it’s just you are absolutely stunning. I just couldn’t stop staring at you.”

Laurel blushed at that, “Oh well..... thank you. You’re quite beautiful as well.”

Dinah smiled before moving closer to Laurel. Laurel held her breath in anticipation. Dinah seemed to hesitate, nervous that this was something Laurel wouldn’t want.

Laurel eventually broke the silence, “Kiss me please. I want you to.”

Dinah gave Laurel a small smile before closing the distance between them, pressing their lips together. Laurel sighed as Dinah kissed her, never expecting their first kiss to be anywhere near as soft as it is.

Dinah pulled back from the kiss, but rested her forehead against Laurel’s. Laurel finally broke the silence, “Best birthday present ever.”

Dinah giggled and gave Laurel a kiss on the nose, “You’re cute.”

Laurel grabbed Dinah’s face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Laurel traced her tongue across Dinah’s lips, noticing the way Dinah moaned as her tongue entered her mouth.

They continued to kiss for a bit before pulling back. Laurel could see the look of lust in Dinah’s eyes, she was sure she looked the same.

“I have a great way of ending your birthday.” Dinah suggested as she traced Laurel’s arm with her fingers.

“Hmmm. And what would that be?” Laurel teased, knowing where this was going.

Dinah grabbed her hand, leading her to the bedroom.

Hours later after the two women were worn out from exploring each other’s bodies, they laid there basking in the afterglow.

Dinah finally broke the silence, “Happy Birthday Laurel.”

Laurel responded by giving Dinah a kiss, “Is this a one time thing.”

“It doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it to.”

“Well I don’t, but what do you want?”

Dinah brought her hand to Laurel’s face, “I want you.”

Laurel smiled and kissed Dinah’s hand, “Good cause you’re stuck with me, songbird.”

Dinah let out a chuckle, “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

This was the best birthday Laurel had ever had without a doubt.


End file.
